


Received: 7:00 p.m.

by ranbooisms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, before college, but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranbooisms/pseuds/ranbooisms
Summary: Tsukiyama — “Unexpectedly going to different universities.”A soft ding jolted him from his thoughts, and looking down at his phone he saw a text from Tsukishima, his best friend. They had planned to attend the same college for a year now and had already discussed rooming and splitting bills between them to make college life easier, which was also why he was nervous. Yamaguchi tried to push down the creeping anxiety, he had faith in their talents.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 16





	Received: 7:00 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to @aobaxboba on twitter who gave me this idea. Enjoy!

Yamaguchi woke up with a start as his 6:30 alarm went off. It was a regular Tuesday morning, ‘Well, except for the fact that acceptance letters come today,” he thought with a gulp. As nervous about the outcome as he was, Yamaguchi couldn’t deny the fact that he was filled with a thrilling buzz, as he’s been waiting for this day for months.

A soft ding jolted him from his thoughts, and looking down at his phone he saw a text from Tsukishima, his best friend. They had planned to attend the same college for a year now and had already discussed rooming and splitting bills between them to make college life easier, which was also why he was nervous. Yamaguchi tried to push down the creeping anxiety, he had faith in their talents.

[received: 6:34 a.m.] If you're still sitting on your bed overthinking or something, I’ll make sure you don’t have a brain to think with.

Yamaguchi snorted and sent back a quick reply, stretching and getting ready for school. Today was going to be an amazing day.

([sent: 6:34 a.m.] Tsukki that doesn't make sense??)

——

Volleyball practice was fine as always, and after a few quick parting words as the captain, Yamaguchi snatched Tsukishima and rushed to change.

“Good luck with your letters!” Takeda-sensei shouted after them with an enthusiastic goodbye wave, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi following suit while also briskly getting ready to leave.

“You’re acting like the letters are going to fly away if we don’t speed up.” Tsukishima muttered, letting his body be dragged.

“They might as well with how nervous I am right now.” Yamaguchi responded, earning a barely audible, probably irritated, mumble from his platonic soulmate.

After changing (done at light speed, thanks Yams), and arriving at Yamaguchi’s house, the two 3rd years pulled out their laptops, going into their emails to await the college letters. “We got back right on time!” Yamaguchi exclaimed as his phone’s time went from 6:59 to 7, and looking at Tsukki, he could tell that he was also both anxious and excited. It was the moment they were waiting for.

Refreshing their inboxes, the college of their choice popped up in the recently received pile, 000 University in Tokyo, which sent electronic acceptance letters 3 days before the physical ones. Taking a deep breath, they shared a look and clicked on the email.

[received: 7:00 p.m.] Congratulations! You have been accepted to 000 University, we are so glad to welcome you to our...

[received: 7:00 p.m.] We are sorry to say that you were not accepted into 000 University, we would like you to know...

“Yamaguchi look! I did it, we did it, what’s—“

“I-I didn’t... How did I...” Yamaguchi stuttered out, voice barely audible.

The tears filled up his eyes too fast, his heart was rushing in his ears. Suddenly the last year of work was flashing through his mind, did he not study enough? Weren’t his scores high enough? He had other choices, sure, but this one?

Maybe it wasn’t such a big deal, they could always visit each other, but at the moment, all the time spent planning with Tsukishima was thrown down the drain. Caught up in what was happening, Yamaguchi didn’t realize that Tsukki had embraced him, whispering sweet nothings and “It’ll be alright, please don’t cry.” In his ear.

Lost opportunities and silent regrets. When had it all gone wrong?


End file.
